PHARMACY SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) Pharmacy Shared Resource (PSR) provides comprehensive pharmacy services in support of 358 open therapeutic clinical trials and 440 studies closed to enrollment with ongoing activity at Mayo Clinic sites in Arizona, Florida and Rochester. The PSR provides pharmacy services exclusively to MCCC members supporting the Clinical Research Programs. The Services of the PSR are essential for protocol development, protocol initiation, and patient treatment on clinical trials. Services include drug procurement, drug storage, and drug accountability of investigational agents assigned to the clinical trials. The PSR is responsible for the preparation and/or sterile admixture of cytotoxic chemotherapy, biotherapy (including targeted, virus/gene therapies, and immunomodulatory therapies), anti-emetics and supportive care medications. The PSR assists the MCCC Clinical Research Office (CRO) in protocol development by providing review and authorship of key sections in each protocol in development including treatment, dose modifications, supportive care, drug-drug interactions and drug monograph sections. The PSR is working on ~130 protocols currently in development. PSR pharmacists also conduct comprehensive medication management consultations (MTM, electronic and in person) for MCCC patients registered to clinical trials to assess eligibility, potential drug-drug interactions, appropriate alternative medications, and proper dosing of medications. PSR pharmacists provide patient counseling for home-going oral investigational medications. The PSR staff has expertise in investigational and commercially available cancer therapeutics ensuring a uniformly high standard of safe and accurate treatment for all MCCC patients. The PSR director has 20 years of experience in pharmacy with 18 years focused in hematology and oncology with extensive involvement in outside organizations promoting the role of the pharmacist in the care of the cancer patient. For the current grant cycle, 147 MCCC members from 8 Programs used PSR services. Prior implementation of Mayo-wide policies and procedures ensure that the PSR remains consistent with guidelines from the Food and Drug Administration, National Cancer Institute, Investigational Review Board, American Society of Health Systems Pharmacy, American College of Clinical Pharmacy, Hematology Oncology Pharmacy Association, State Boards of Pharmacy, the United States Pharmacopeia (USP) and The Joint Commission. The PSR ensures regulatory compliance and provides a uniform level of safe, high quality pharmaceutical care to all MCCC patients enrolled on clinical trials.